runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pktoskill
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Union:Empire of Siscia/Events page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airblade86 (Talk) 02:53, February 2, 2010 You don't have anything to do with it. You have no method to your madness. You do not know of me or my work at all, you take all your assumptions from Aeraes. Please make your own decisions and stop ruining others. I mean you no harm at all, I do not even know you, nor you I. ゼロウ 01:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Well you should know that your flunkies didn't follow through with their threats of war on aos. We waited for an hour for them to show up so technically we won by default anyway. *And I will have you know, a formal event was never scheduled, otherwise myself or other members of the Executive Branch would have heard. So I hardly think that is a logical argument on your side whether you thought several members of the Triumvirate were coming or not. Now please, you personally, do not know anything of my work or of me, so you have nothing to fight with me about. ゼロウ 01:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Ha sacred band gave us three options in it: fight, pay you an outrageous sum that we did not owe, or be cowards. Seems they were the cowards. *Hmm I probably should have been using the right account forgot I was logged onto that one 01:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *I understand that, however, as I stated earlier- no formal event was scheduled so that all seems irrelevant. ゼロウ 01:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Perhaps but I am still a member of eos, so technically I do have something to do with it seeing how you are our enemies, even though you probably wouldn't show up to lead your own troops anyway. 01:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *"My own troops" being they key fault in your sentence there. The troops are not mine, they are the many who fight for justice and it is not I leading the war effort. You also, should not base your enemies on what one says, you need proof to justify your own beliefs. ゼロウ 01:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *So king is an enemy of justice for following his own beliefs wow yeah real good there 01:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *No, you look at it wrong. Regardless of beliefs they can still be against justice such as Hitler or Stalin (being two famous examples). Also, his warlike actions to a union that came to him in peace is against justice quite clearly. ゼロウ 02:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Wow kign is right you really are stuck up with being a control freak 02:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *A "Control Freak?" What could possibly give you that assumption when I did absolutely nothing to be as you claim a "Control Freak"? ゼロウ 02:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *All the rules, taking over a whole runescape world for yourselves. Pretty much everything that spells control freak in my opinion 02:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Rules? By that I assume you mean the constitution, which are the structure and explanation for the Triumvirate. I am also not the leader. ゼロウ 02:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Oh that's right you are 1/3 of the communist tri council my mistake 02:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *You should not argue something or make a comment on it when you do not know what you are talking about. So let me prove all three parts of your sentences wrong. 1. the Triumvirate are the three clans who most clearly represent our ideals; 2. Communism as a system fails, since we do not crash upon ourselves, we are not at all or in any way communist, I have studied government long enough to know something as basic as that; 3. I am not one third, the Executive Branch consists of seven people. ゼロウ 02:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Again my mistake I just don't really care. So what you are still 1/7th of the problem seeing as how you want an entire f2p world for yourself. Plus you falsely declared aos and it's affiliate clans criminals for no reason. Seeing as we did nothing to deserve such treatment. You will fall by the combined efforts of the entire eos. And still sounds like dictatorship even though there are multiple people seeing as you want absolute control. 02:18, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *That is wrong, Army of Saradomin threatened us after we offered them a peaceful proposition. I do not want absolute control, in fact it is the least of my wishes. I am but the idealist and founder. ゼロウ 02:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Wow that is such bs we did not threaten you you declared our leader a class 3 war criminal and an enemy of justice wow yeah real peaceful there genius 02:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Believe what you wish. This discussion is endlessly useless and irrelevant to our situation. That will be all I presume. ゼロウ 02:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *For such a big clan you sure are a coward to reject kings declaration of battle on you. pfft cowards every 1 of u 02:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) **Yeah Boi! Go get 'em Chaos. *Three things. 1. You just proved that Aeraes threatened us first by stating yourself that he declared war on us; 2. Prolonging this conversation means you feel joy in discussing things with me as I ended this conversation earlier; 3. We are not refuting the declaration of war, when Anarchy is ready, we are ready. ゼロウ 02:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :* In other words, give me 1 more year to get more people. 02:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) pfft No you already know that he just declared war on you just a little while ago and you deleted it knowing that you would chicken out anyway by the way a true leader leads his troops into battle by saying leaders don't do that you proclaim yourself a poor leader. 02:41, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *For more than the second time. I am but not the leader of this war effort. Continuing this conversation is useless and a complete removal of each of our time we have to do other things. No further comment needed, my previous point is undeniable. ゼロウ 02:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Saying big words is useless you are avoiding the topic. 02:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC)